<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunions and Introductions by ceruleyana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353283">Reunions and Introductions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleyana/pseuds/ceruleyana'>ceruleyana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Meetings, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleyana/pseuds/ceruleyana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of venturing to the West, Legolas finds himself returning home to the East where many things have changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunions and Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, guys! Trying something new. Hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of life on the streets of Dale may be something Legolas will not get used to anytime soon. The sight of children running around the streets and cheery merchants selling their goods was far from the desolation of years ago. He marveled at how fast Dale had prospered while he was away, but then again, as an elf, he really should be used to how fast things change by now. At least, for him it did, thinking of how King Bard looked upon his arrival, his once dark hair now a shocking grey and his hands not as steady as they once were. It is easy to forget how the passage of time runs differently for other races, Legolas thought, both amused and forlorn.</p><p> </p><p>Legolas continued to walk at a slow pace, leading his horse through the streets, taking in the sight of a restored Dale when a voice called out. "Prince Legolas, is that you?"</p><p> </p><p>He looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, only glancing down to see the hobbit greeting him as he approached, a dwarven guard closely following him.</p><p> </p><p>"Master Baggins? You're still here?" Legolas blinked at the hobbit, who kicked the dwarf alongside him lightly on the shin when an affronted noise came out of him upon Legolas' words.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hush, Fari." Bilbo scolded the guard, looking slightly exasperated. "He left right after the battle, so I don't rather think he knows."</p><p> </p><p>"Knows what, exactly?" Legolas felt curious at the sight of Bilbo Baggins in Dale, wearing, he now noticed, distinctly dwarven garb. He also appeared unchanged by time, which was rather odd, yet he was unfamiliar with how hobbits age, and so left it alone for now.</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo had a rather mischievous smile and tapped his nose. "I think I'll let you figure it out yourself. This doesn't happen often, and I find myself enjoying the... anonymity isn't the right word, but all the same."</p><p> </p><p>"So, what brings you to Dale, Prince Legolas?" Bilbo asked, looking as though he already knew the answer. "I came here to get some seeds myself. For the garden, you see."</p><p> </p><p>"Just Legolas, please, Master Baggins." He let out a small smile when Bilbo nodded in response. "I'm actually on my way to Erebor, if you would believe it."</p><p> </p><p>"To visit Tauriel, I imagine." Legolas smiled at the mention of Tauriel while Bilbo chuckled lightly. "Yes, she did mention that you were journeying East."</p><p> </p><p>"Elves do not experience time like other races, but I find myself missing her all the same during my time away."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I happen to be done with my shopping. These would be a great addition to my garden." Bilbo waved the packets of seeds in his hand. "Shall we travel to Erebor together? I think I have an idea as to where Tauriel would be at this time."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bilbo led Legolas to several staircases, leading to large hallways hewn from stone. It is vastly different from the halls of his home which he loved dearly, yet he found himself finding it oddly beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>He had been too busy gazing at the stone statues of dwarves, made from the same stone that made up the mountain itself, that he didn't notice that they had arrived in their destination.</p><p> </p><p>Legolas felt himself tense at the sound of fighting around him. His hands started to reach for his weapons when he felt a hand on his side.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, there they are!" Bilbo walked towards a pair of dwarves fighting hand to hand. Watching from the sides was Tauriel, absentmindedly sharpening her knives, one eye on the ongoing battle.</p><p> </p><p>"Tauriel!" Legolas couldn't contain his excitement at seeing his old friend, who looked rather radiant with the fires of the training grounds illuminating her face.</p><p> </p><p>Tauriel looked up at the sound of his voice. "Legolas!" Setting aside her knives, she beamed at him and embraced him tightly as he approached. "You arrived earlier than expected."</p><p> </p><p>Up close, Legolas noticed that Tauriel's long hair was now adorned with complicated braids that reached her back.</p><p> </p><p>"I found myself missing a bit of home." Legolas let out a small smile which Tauriel returned.</p><p> </p><p>Legolas opened his mouth, about to ask how she was faring under the mountain, when a yell interrupted him.</p><p> </p><p>"I was distracted!" One of the fighters, a dark-haired dwarf complained, currently pinned down by his opponent.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well, being distracted just killed you, cousin." The other, a red-headed dwarf, laughed heartily.</p><p> </p><p>Tauriel chuckled. "He is right, you know, Kili."</p><p> </p><p>Legolas finally glanced at the two dwarves and recognized the dark-haired one, Kili. Age had also changed him, a full beard now on his face with a braid affixed on the end of it. He looked more like a prince than he did before, perhaps having an air of dignity from having seen battle. The effect was ruined when he stuck his tongue out at Tauriel, however.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, you made your point. Get off me, you great lump!" Kili hit the other dwarf on the side.</p><p> </p><p>The other dwarf got up and offered a hand to Kili who took it. "Didn't matter if the pointy-eared princeling didn't come in. I still had you."</p><p> </p><p>Legolas bristled while frowning at the dwarf who barely glanced his way. "Princeling? I am far older than you, dwarf."</p><p> </p><p>The dwarf shrugged, not seeming to care about Legolas at all. "And I'm older than Consort Baggins. Doesn't mean I'm 'older'. If you offend that easily, elf, then you need to get thicker skin."</p><p> </p><p>Something about the dwarf irked Legolas, though he could not point out what it was. He felt a bit familiar, in an odd way. His hair was a dark shade of red, tied into ornate braids that held together even after a fight. He supposed he looked rather dashing... for a dwarf. However, he hated being treated like a child, as so many of his kin do.</p><p> </p><p>"I suspect that if I get skin as thick as yours, I wouldn't be able to move from the sheer weight of it." Legolas felt a sneer appear on his face as Tauriel shot him a warning glance.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, you're nothing but a twig. How could you?" The dwarf straightened up to his full height, glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tauriel and Kili whispering, seeming to nudge each other.</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo, on the other side of the ring, looked on worriedly. "Yes, well, alright. No need to get testy, everyone."</p><p> </p><p>"Bilbo's right." Kili got in between them, looking put out at having to do so. "C'mon, Gimli. Another round?"</p><p> </p><p>The dwarf, Gimli, stepped away from Legolas and into the ring, ignoring him completely. Tauriel placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a look that specifically said to back down, and he relented.</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo walked towards Legolas and Tauriel with a wry smile. "I must say an apology in behalf of young Gimli, though he'd hate me for saying so. He just doesn't have the best impression of you, that's all. Not that you were any better, honestly."</p><p> </p><p>Shaking off the impulse to say that he did not, in fact, start it, Legolas replied. "Are all dwarves so... frustrating?"</p><p> </p><p>"You get used to it." Bilbo chuckled, watching Kili and Gimli wrestle. "You'd be surprised, you might even grow fond of them."</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt that." Legolas eyed Gimli who ducked out of the way of Kili who tried to tackle him. "I don't understand what you see in him... or any of them, really." He looked over at Tauriel who, like Bilbo watched the ensuing fight.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you're closer to understanding that you'd like." Tauriel responded, only paying half-attention to Legolas. "Maybe if you learn to unwind now and then." She murmured that last part, which only Legolas heard.</p><p> </p><p>Legolas resisted the urge to pout at her, remembering that they were no longer in the halls of Mirkwood. "I know how to unwind."</p><p> </p><p>"Without wine?" Tauriel looked away from the fight and into Legolas, blinking innocently.</p><p> </p><p>This time, Legolas did indeed pout, gaining a laugh from Bilbo. "Speaking of wine, you should dine with us later tonight, Legolas. You are, after all, an esteemed guest."</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't want to impose." Legolas grimaced at the thought of dealing with more dwarves. He had low expectations in dining with the ones he had previously imprisoned as he had no doubt that they would be Bilbo's dining companions.</p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense. If anyone so much as say anything against you, they won't be getting any of my apple tarts. You saved their king's life, after all. Dwarves do not forget." Bilbo clapped his hands, as though everyone had already decided.</p><p> </p><p>"Will... he be there?" Legolas, despite being reunited with Tauriel, felt that all he had done was frown his whole stay within the mountain.</p><p> </p><p>"Why, of course!" Bilbo smiled. "He is dear Gloin's son, after all. He joins our dinners every now and then."</p><p> </p><p>"He is a rather noble dwarf, Gimli." Tauriel spoke up from his side. "An excellent wordsmith too."</p><p> </p><p>"Yet all I heard come out of his mouth are insults." Legolas grumbled, glancing at the fight to see Gimli almost knock Kili out of the ring. Part of him was rather impressed, for Kili, from what he remembered, was already a remarkable fighter.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you did refer to him as a goblin mutant, not that you'd know it." Tauriel had her eyebrow raised when Legolas looked at her, perplexed.</p><p> </p><p>"When did I..." A memory appeared in his head, of giant spiders and dwarves. Of a silver locket with two portraits, and the urge to throw a barb at a red-headed dwarf. "... Ah."</p><p> </p><p>"You remember, then?" Bilbo frowned. "Because Gloin does, vividly."</p><p> </p><p>"I did not mean what I said. I merely... there is no excusing my behavior then." Legolas sighed. He never learned to hold his tongue, even now. He glanced at the fight again, to see that Gimli had won once again.</p><p> </p><p>Legolas approached the two dwarves who helped each other up. "What now, elf?" Gimli said gruffly, slightly out of breath from the match.</p><p> </p><p>"May I speak to you alone?" Legolas felt stiff and tense as he spoke. He was never good with apologies either.</p><p> </p><p>Kili raised an eyebrow, looked at both Bilbo and Tauriel, and stepped away from the two. "You're on your own, Gimli. Legolas." Kili nodded at him and walked towards Tauriel, bemoaning his loss.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want, exactly?" Legolas briefly noticed the was Gimli held himself. He had an air of dignity with him, similar to Kili. The word, dashing, came to his mind once again, and he shook it off.</p><p> </p><p>Legolas closed his eyes and sighed. Better to get it over with. "I wanted to apologize for my words against you and your family all those years ago."</p><p> </p><p>"You... you're apologizing?" Gimli's brow was knitted in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"I said what I said to get a rise from your father. It was crude of me to say. You are far from a goblin mutant." Legolas winced as he said it, and found that he actually meant it.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't think elves knew how to apologize." Gimli's eyes widened, realizing he had said it out loud. "No offense meant, I meant that I was just surprised that an elf would apologize to a dwarf."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, elf or not, you deserved an apology, Master Dwarf."</p><p> </p><p>"Ach, it's Gimli. No masters needed here." Gimli shook his head. "Apology accepted, Prince Legolas. I suppose I should also apologize for my words."</p><p> </p><p>"Just Legolas would be fine." Legolas smiled at the dwarf, feeling something unfurl within him. "I accept your apology as well."</p><p> </p><p>"So, Legolas." Gimli stepped back and cracked his neck, the sound slightly echoing across the room. "I heard you're a good fighter, but are you good enough to beat me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Beating Prince Kili is one thing. It is quite another to be a match for me." Legolas said good-naturedly, earning a laugh from Gimli.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I'm still here!" Legolas looked back and saw Kili pouting while both Bilbo and Tauriel had identical smirks. He felt that they were in on a joke that he was not aware of, and that he was the punchline. He raised his eyebrow at them, and Tauriel gestured at him, as if to say, go on.</p><p> </p><p>Legolas once again faced Gimli and got into a fighting stance, while Gimli did the same, his skin glistening with sweat. Legolas gulped, suddenly feeling nervous, not of the fight itself, but of something else he still can't put his finger on.</p><p> </p><p>He paid it no mind for now, sure that there will be time to sort out his feelings later, but now there was a challenge in front of him in the form of a red-headed dwarf, and Legolas did love challenges.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And so ends the first meeting of the Dwarf Lovin' Club, not that Legolas knows it yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>